pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Baby Food
Baby food is the designation of specific nutrition for baby 's: children in the age up to one year. In the Netherlands monitors the Baby Food Foundation of compliance and implementation of the WHO code on nutrition for babies. When food for babies is often distinguished in babies: *0-6 months (aka infants ), and *6-12 months. Many manufacturers of baby food, or institutions and individuals to do differently with babies have an even more specific distinction in babies from 0 to 3 months 3 to 6 months 6 to 9 months and 9 months to one year. This distinction is made because there is a specific physiological need exists per age category. The feeding of infants (0-6 months) [ edit ] The feeding of infants consists of: *Breastfeeding *Baby Formula **Expressed breast milk from their own mother **Breast milk from a donor mother ( donor milk ) **Infant formula ***Home-cooked food ***Factory-prepared infant formula ****Standard infant formula (zg. 'Infant formulas) ****Special infant formula *****nutrition for babies who vomit a lot *****nutrition for babies with intestinal cramping *****nutrition for babies with food allergies or an increased chance of that ******Preventive hypoallergenic infant formula (partially hydrolyzed) ******fully hydrolyzed infant formula ****Soy-based infant formula - because soy itself free allergen is soy-based infant formula can not be seen as a suitable alternative to (for instance) allergy . *Any Supplementary feeding Bottle feeding is given if for some reason, it is impossible for the infant to drink directly from the mother. Preferably, the bottle of milk . First choice here is expressed breast milk from the mother herself. If this is not possible, then donor milk a possible alternative. In donor milk not obtained through a medical donor milk bank one may notice the risk of transmission of pathogens such as hepatitis B and C, HIV and CMV, and contamination with any medications that were taken by the donor. Moreover, there is donor milk obtained via Internet banks little guarantee of safe storage and shipping of the milk. The composition of infant formula is strictly regulated. It contains all the necessary vitamins and micronutrients and requires no additional supplements. Artificial infant formula is infant formula which is prepared by diluting with water a powder. In the past, normal cow's milk was diluted with water, but this does not meet the nutritional needs of the infant and is therefore not recommended. Artificial "infant formulas" contains all the nutrients and is preferred over previously mentioned self-prepared cow's milk / water mixtures. Acidified infant formula is a derivative of acidified cow's milk and soy-based infant formula contains no milk protein , but soy protein. Breast-feeding is preferred for infants, in the factory prepared infant formula is a better alternative is found than in the self-prepared bottle feeding. Bottle feeding for infants up to 6 months may otherwise not be advertised. The feeding of babies (6-12 months) [ edit ] After the age of 6 months, solid food is slowly introduced. Babies who are breastfed may after the age of 6 months just continue with this, the WHO World Health Organisation recommends giving at least until 2 years of breastfeeding [1] . Follow-up milk for babies who are breastfed do not need (breast milk changes with growth of the baby's composition). Babies who have formula may change to follow-on milk. Category:Baby Category:Nutrition